


If you love someone let them go

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeated coming closer. </p>
<p>“Don't,” he said standing up. </p>
<p>“What's wrong?” asked Chanyeol as he looked at Kyungsoo's tear streaked face.</p>
<p> “I can't do this anymore.” He could feel more tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He refused to look at Chanyeol.</p>
<p> Somethings you just couldn't take anymore and this was one of these things. If you love someone, let them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love someone let them go

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at fluff, so please bare with me. I just got inspired to do this atfer I listened to the song Listen to your heart by Cascada. Hope you enjoy.

It was late at night as Kyungsoo barged into his room. He tried to make sure that he didn't shut the door too hard, but the force was still there. He didn't want to deal with this tonight. He didn't want to address all these stupid emotions that he was feeling at the moment. It had been a year since he had started dating Chanyeol and at first he loved their relationship and he still did, but there were times like these in which he felt, no, that he knew that he wasn't enough for Chanyeol and he felt that he never would be. Chanyeol deserved better. Kyungsoo knew that better meant not having him in the picture. So he sat there and silently cried.

This was pathetic, he knew it. What was that phrase that people would say again? Oh yeah, if you love someone then let them go. It was cliche and he knew it, but it fit so perfectly right now that he didn't care. He had to let Chanyeol go because that was the only way that he could find his happy ending with someone he actually deserved. It killed Kyungsoo to think about this, but this for Chanyeol, and he had to do it. There was no more going back, he was going to end it because it was best for Chanyeol, with Kyungsoo out of the picture, he was sure to find a perfect partner, not whatever Kyungsoo was. He could end up with Baekhyun, he never treated  badly, not that Kyungsoo treated Chanyeol badly, it was just that he didn't always find it easy to express emotion.

Kyungsoo took a shaky breath. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to be in his room with his head on his hands, trying to wipe his tears away, but somethings you just couldn't take anymore and this was one of these things.

He thought he was alone in the house, but the sound of a door opening proved him to be wrong. He just hoped it wasn't Chanyeol. He wasn't ready to confront him, not yet. He could hear footsteps coming closer as he tried to wipe the tears off of his face, but it was no use, they just kept coming.

“Kyungsoo?” He didn't want to look up. At of all the people, it was the exact person who he didn't want to see at the moment.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeated coming closer.

“Don't,” he said standing up.

“What's wrong?” asked Chanyeol as he looked at Kyungsoo's tear streaked face.

“I can't do this anymore.” He could feel more tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He refused to look at Chanyeol.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol couldn't understand what was happening. He knew Kyungsoo had something on his mind lately, but he thought that not prodding into was better than forcing Kyungsoo to say anything.

“This, I-I can't do this anymore. I can't let you miss your opportunity to find your perfect soul mate. I can't be the person that takes you away fro-”

“What are you talking about?” interjected Chanyeol with a confused expression. He tried to come closer, but every step he took forward, Kyungsoo took back.

“If you love someone then let them go,” said Kyungsoo in a soft voice.

“Wha-”

“If you love someone then let them go,” he said in a louder voice.

“Chanyeol, I love you, but your future is not with me. All I'm doing is pulling you back from your true love. Even though it's not with me, I don't care because I love you, so I should let you find your true love,” he said in between sobs. Breaking up was harder than thinking about it.

“Kyungsoo… what are you saying? I love you, not someone else. How can I do find my true love when I already have him in front of me?” he said as he was on the verge of tears.

“Don't you see, Chanyeol? How can you love someone who holds you back. I can't show you much affection in public because I'm not comfortable with it yet. I-I’m nothing special. But you can have a better relationship with someone else. Someone like Baekhyun, you and him get a-along very well a-and-”

Chanyeol put his hand over Kyungsoo mouth. There was no more room for Kyungsoo to step back. His back was already touching the wall.

He didn't say anything for a while and just stared at Kyungsoo intently.

“Listen to me very closely Kyungsoo. I love you. I don't care if you can't openly express your affection yet. I'll wait forever if I have to, but I'll wait. And if you're talking about soulmates, well you don't have to worry because I've already found my soul mate and it's you Kyungsoo, you're my soulmate. And as for Baekhyun, yeah we get along, we're close friends, but what I feel for you can never be replaced by someone else.” He took a deep breath and lifted Kyungsoo chin up so he could fully see Kyungsoo's eyes.

“I don't know what has you thinking that you're not good enough, but you are good enough. In fact you're more than goodenough. It's as if we were made for eachother, so don't say all this nonsense.” Kyungsoo couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It had been so long that he had these thoughts. It had been so long that he saw himself as a setback for Chanyeol.

“But-”

“No buts. I love you and only you. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I love everything about you from you eyes to you lips. Your hand fits perfectly against mine,” he said as he joined both their hands.

“Your size is perfect for when we snuggle together. When I hug you, I feel at home. When I'm with you I feel invincible. Don't you feel the same?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly. His lips were quivering. The thought of breaking it off with Chanyeol was what Kyungsoo thought was best, but here he was saying all these beautiful things that he didn't want to break it off anymore. He launched himself into Chanyeol and sobbed loudly, he held into Chanyeol and kissed him. He held on for dear life, almost as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did.

“I love you Park Chanyeol. I love you,” he said as he continued to sob.

“And I love you too, you idiot,” Chanyeol said as he held onto Kyungsoo. He loved their hugs because Kyungsoo was so small that every time they embraced, Chanyeol always lifted him off his feet. It was one of the perks of being tall and having a short boyfriend.

“Don't think about this anymore, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Come on. Let's go to bed” he said as he carried Kyungsoo bridal style to the bed and gently placed him on the mattress. He laid next to Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his forehead. He knew this wasn't the last time he would face this topic, but he was prepared for it in the future because nothing could replace the love he has for Kyungsoo. Somethings you just have to fight to hold onto, and this was one of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Until next time. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING


End file.
